Larga vida al Rey
by K-RO
Summary: Y Yuuri rió. Y Wolfram supo que podía dejarlo ir


**Pairing: **Yuuri/Wolfram; mención de Gwendal/Günter, Conrad/Yozak y Murata/Shinou.

**Advertencias: **AU [Alternative Universe] Slash [Relaciones ChicoXChico] mención de Mpreg [Male Pregnacy o embarazo masculino]

**Disclaimer: **Kyō Kara Maō! es una serie de Anime basada en las novelas de Tomo Takabayashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

* * *

**Larga vida al Rey**

**~O~**

Su pie golpeaba sin cesar el piso del carruaje, mientras observaba los arboles correr a velocidad por la ventana. Como no podía estarse quieto, el tamborileo desesperado de sus dedos acompañó a los golpecitos del tacón de sus botas militares. Ya atardecía y a Wolfram von Bielefeld, Príncipe Consorte de Shin Makoku, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

El carro siguió su rápido avance, subiendo el sendero que llevaba al castillo Pacto de Sangre. Antes que la carroza se detuviera por completo, Wolfram ya había saltado y comenzaba a caminar raudo hacia el interior de Palacio.

— ¡Papá! —Un muchachito vestido del mismo negro profundo de su pelo y sus ojos se acercó a él corriendo.

Su alteza real Shibuya Conrad, Príncipe Heredero de Nuevo Makoku; el corazón de Wolfram se inflamó de puro orgullo al mirar al muchachito que había engendrado con tanto amor. Conrad era casi un ciento por ciento Mazoku y además, al igual que su padre, tanto poseía una enorme cantidad de Maryoku como manipulaba el agua. El alma del Príncipe Consorte dolió un poco más con ese pensamiento.

Abrazando con fuerza a su unigénito preguntó dulcemente:

— ¿Dónde está?

El jovencito, que no aparentaría más de catorce años humanos, respondió apesadumbrado:

—En su habitación, papá. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti y está mañana le ha dado tal ataque de tos que hizo que Gisela le mandara reposo absoluto.

Wolfram maldijo vehementemente. La semana anterior acaeció una tormenta eléctrica que había incendió los cultivos. Era su deber como gobernante velar por la seguridad de su pueblo y jamás se habría quejado de cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero sus viajes preocupaban enormemente a Yuuri, qué tenía que quedarse en el Castillo. De modo que el Mazoku rubio había aprendido a detestarlos, incluso los más cortos.

— ¿Y por qué le has dejado solo? —Preguntó de nuevo, siguiendo su camino, acompañado de su hijo.

El jovencito se sonrojó fuertemente. Wolfram pensó complacido que Conrad había heredado también la dulce timidez de Yuuri. Se parecía muchísimo a su padre: con sus mismos ojos, cabello y carácter, tal vez con la piel un poco más clara que Shibuya.

—He venido corriendo a recibirte —El Príncipe Heredero respondió, meciéndose sobre sus pies en un atávico gesto de vergüenza—. Porque no quería que anduvieras todo el camino solo.

Solo. La palabra le provocaba profundo resquemor, contuvo con eficiencia un escalofrió y rodeó los hombros más pequeños con uno de sus brazos, como sus hermanos mayores solían hacer con él cuando se sentían orgullosos de sus logros.

—Vamos a ver a tu padre.

**~O~**

Si tuviera que adivinar en qué momento las cosas se habían torcido. Tendría que retroceder mucho tiempo atrás; cuando era un joven recién casado y había terminado de hacer el amor con Yuuri. Aplastado por su peso, se había quejado en un tono cansado y satisfecho, que desmentía la molestia.

—Oye, Enclenque, quítate de encima. Cada día pesas más.

Yuuri se rió con ese sonido cristalino que en los años venideros seguiría siendo hermoso y continuaría siendo su hogar; se corrió a un lado no sin antes dar un pequeño beso al hombro desnudo de su marido, se envolvió con las sabanas y dijo:

—Será porque sigo creciendo.

**~O~**

Los corredores de palacio estaban casi desiertos; el pueblo entero contenía el aliento por su soberano, camino a las habitaciones del Rey, Wolfram divisó a su madre. Cecille lucía un vestido negro y recatado; y en su rostro, todo el peso de sus años.

Inclinó la cabeza para saludar a su Madre. Su hijo también inclinó la suya como dictaba el protocolo pero luego, haciendo honra a su juvenil ímpetu, se abrazó fuertemente a su abuela.

Lady Cherié apoyó sus largas manos en la oscura cabellera de su nieto, acariciándolo suavemente; le dirigió una sonrisa triste al menor de sus hijos. Wolfram agradeció el silencioso cariño maternal; de todas las personas, Cecille era quien más podía entenderle, quedándose callada por que no había nada por decir.

—Quédate con tu abuela, Conrad —El rubio indicó, para luego darle un beso en la frente a ambos y comenzar a andar de nuevo.

—Pero papá… —El chico comenzó a protestar.

—Conrad —Cecille interrumpió de manera seria, para luego suavizar su tono—. Ven conmigo; Greta-Chan y Eru están en el salón. No quiero que se queden a solas, vamos a hacerles compañía.

Ante la mención de Eru, Conrad se permitió una sonrisa. Asintió, preocupado también por su hermana mayor; luego de despedirse de Wolfram, se dirigió al salón acompañado de la rubia.

Wolfram se permitió un frívolo pensamiento: Tal vez en un par de décadas Conrad se animaría a darle el bofetón a Eru; era innegable el vinculo que compartían, quizá debido a que se criaron juntos. Tendrían una boda espectacular, como cuando Greta se desposó.

Greta; tendría que mandar a Gisela a que le hiciera un chequeo, el corazón de su hija adoptiva no era igual de fuerte que antes, el largo viaje desde Suberera debió exigirle demasiado. Pero ella había insistido en estar presente y Wolfram no tenía el corazón para negarse.

**~O~**

Un día Yuuri se negó a seguir usando el uniforme que había sido confeccionado para él.

—Vamos, Günter —Yuuri había intentado consolar al noble, cuando éste se había soltado a llorar, convencido que Su Majestad le odiaba e intentaba castigarle—. Ya soy un estudiante universitario, ¿sabes? Es ilógico que siga usando el _gakuran._

**~O~**

Sus hermanos mayores custodiaban las puertas de la habitación del Rey, acompañados de Yozak y Günter; él podía señalar cada una de las arrugas causadas por la preocupación que cruzaban los rostros queridos. Agotados física y psicológicamente, buscaban soporte en sus respectivas parejas: Gwendal y Günter se recargaban el uno en el otro, mientras que Conrad y Yozak se tomaban de la mano con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó al llegar.

—Esperándote —Fue la respuesta de Conrad.

Ahí, enfrente de las personas que le habían visto crecer y amar, se permitió perder la compostura que mantenía a toda costa.

—Ya no se qué hacer —Admitió derrotado, llevándose las manos al rostro agotado.

Conrad se adelantó un par de pasos y lo envolvió en un abrazo agradable, Gwendal no tardó en unirse y Yozak junto con Günter terminaron cerrando el círculo.

—Solo déjalo descansar, Wolfram —Conrad susurró en su oído.

El rubio Mazoku asintió con la cabeza; tragándose un nudo en la garganta abrió las grandes puertas de madera.

**~O~**

Grandes ventanales cerrados con cortinajes de terciopelo, antiguas alfombras que se remontaban a una era anterior, una cama con doseles y acostado en medio de ella, su marido.

Shinou bendito, su Yuuri era la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Su esposo dormitaba; se acercó con pasos cautelosos para evitar despertarlo, sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarle el pelo, que fue lo que terminó de despertarle.

—Hola, amor —Wolfram saludó en un susurro.

Yuuri alargó las manos para palpar su rostro, recorriendo con los dedos los firmes ángulos de sus varoniles facciones.

—Ah —Suspiró satisfecho, sonriendo—,_ bishounen._

Wolfram ladeó la cara para depositar un beso en las palmas abiertas, sin dejar de lado la placentera actividad de acariciar el pelo de Yuuri, que había sido negro brillante y ahora era de pura plata.

**~O~**

Para un Mazoku, la muerte es un hecho aceptado, pero tan lejano que es difícil tomar consciencia de él; su longeva vida da tiempo y entereza suficiente para despegarse de todo lo terreno y dejar bien protegidos a los suyos. La súbita muerte de un miembro del hogar generalmente destrozaba a la familia entera, como había pasado con Susanna Julia.

'_Ya que es doloroso que te dejen atrás…_ _Es por eso que los Mazoku ven desagradables a los humanos'_ habían sido las palabras de su madre y en ese entonces no había logrado comprender su significado; demasiado joven para tener consciencia de la vida y la muerte, a duras penas recordaba a su madre desolada mirando por el balcón.

La imagen llenó sus retinas con increíble nitidez mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Yuuri en el funeral de Flynn-San; la estampa del _soukoku, _ahora más alta y fornida que su propia figura juvenil le recordó que el tiempo _no _se detiene.

Un día el iba a _enterrar_ a su esposo; la idea le llenó de terror.

**~O~**

—Wolfram, recuéstate conmigo —Yuuri pidió, removiéndose para hacerle espacio. De inmediato le ayudó a cambiar de postura; sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos se tumbó su lado y le atrajo hasta apoyarlo en su pecho. Las manos del Rey volvieron a la tarea de reseguir despacio la cara de su amor. Yuuri había obtenido esa costumbre desde que sus ojos se habían apagado.

—Aquí estoy, Yuuri.

**~O~**

Depositó un plato rebosante de ensalada de tomates en la mesa, Yuuri hizo una mueca.

—Wolf, no me gustan los tomates.

—Son buenos para ti —Repuso con voz belicosa—. Miko-_Hahahue_ me dijo que prevenían el cáncer de próstata.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es la próstata —Refunfuño, tomando con el tenedor una rebanada de la verdura y diseccionándola con la mirada.

—Bu-bueno, seguro que es importante —Farfulló—. Cométela toda, Enclenque.

—No me llames Enclenque —Respondió, para luego empezar a consumir el plato—. Supongo que me dará energía para el juego de mañana.

Wolfram asintió convencido. Odiaba ese deporte que absorbía tanta pasión de su marido, pero el ejercicio le vendría bien a Yuuri, ¿verdad? Porque la actividad física alargaba la vida, ¿cierto?

**~O~**

—No hay nada que hacer, Lord von Bielefeld —El Gran Sabio, Murata Ken, le advirtió, mirándolo con seriedad detrás de las gafas redondas—: A pesar de tener los recuerdos del Gran Sabio, soy completamente humano —Los dedos de Murata se pasearon por el cabello que otrora había sido negro como el carbón, ahora veteado de gris— y por tanto, tendré una vida tan corta como ellos. Shibuya es un medio Mazoku, pero proviene de un mundo cuya percepción del tiempo es completamente diferente a esta; e incluso los Mazokus de sangre pura en la Tierra no tienen una vida tan larga como aquí.

—No es justo —Reclamó, golpeando el pequeño plato con su taza de té.

—La vida no es justa —Convino, dejando la suya con delicadeza y sintiendo la brisa primaveral de los jardines de Palacio; observó a Shibuya enseñarle el pequeño Conrad a lanzar, junto con los hijos de Greta, con ella y su marido como público. Sonrió_—_. Pero aún así es buena.

Cuando Murata falleció. Su esposo encabezó la marcha fúnebre con dignidad hasta llegar al templo de Shinou, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

El propio Shinou se materializó enfrente de todos los nobles para su sorpresa. No dio ninguna explicación sobre su presencia, excepto que, igual que a _su_ Gran Sabio, había llegado el momento. Empequeñecido, Shinou se acurrucó en el pecho de Ken y lentamente, dejó de respirar. Dispuesto a pasar a la siguiente aventura con su persona elegida.

A Wolfram le dio un ataque de pánico. Sin importar cuanto lo deseara, cuanto vigilase la comida de Yuuri, sus ejercicios y sus apariciones en público, iba a perder a Yuuri; iba a perderlo y se quedaría solo criando a su muchacho y en el futuro Conrad ni siquiera recordaría a su padre con claridad… como sucedía con él…

Su respiración se volvió errática, se le nubló la vista y sus rodillas no supieron sostenerlo. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia se aferró a la casaca de su Rey, seguiría sosteniendo a Yuuri hasta el final de sus días.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su cama, con su esposo mirándolo intensamente; gimió disconforme, había dado todo un _espectáculo._

Yuuri le acercó un vaso de agua y le habló con inacabable dulzura.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto, cariño. No puedes ordenar tu _existencia_ con la idea que un día voy a morir.

—Duele.

—Lo sé, amor. Simplemente… vivamos el tiempo que nos queda

**~O~**

Un hondo y cansado suspiró lo sacó de su ensueño. Yuuri tenía el rostro tan acongojado que Wolfram pensó que le dolía algo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Yuuri? — Preguntó, revisándolo rápidamente y pensando en llamar a Gisela. Pero el Rey negó suavemente.

—Lo lamento Wolf —Musitó—, por dejarte solo.

—No digas tonterías, Enclenque —Wolfram estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no había manera en que se derrumbara en ese momento y le hiciera las cosas más difíciles a su esposo.

—Me hubiera gustado, darte mas, ¿sabes?

—Me diste suficiente, Yuuri: una vida maravillosa, un hijo precioso —Tomó las manos, arrugadas y frías y las besó con reverencia— y me diste tu amor, dime Yuuri, ¿qué otra cosa mejor que esa para darme?

Y Yuuri rió. Y Wolfram supo que podía dejarlo ir.

—Descansa, cariño.

Wolfram miró una última vez los ojos color obsidiana.

—Hasta siempre, Wolfram.

Su respiración se hizo más lenta, hasta detenerse. Su mano cayó desde las de su esposo y éste lo miró por largo rato, antes de dar un último beso a su frente.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, Principe Consorte de Shin Makoku, se incorporó de la cama donde había dormido y amado por casi un siglo. Acomodó su uniforme e intentó secarse el rostro.

Irguiéndose cuan alto era, abrió la puerta para anunciar con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y la voz templada.

—El Rey ha muerto. Larga vida al Rey.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

La autora de esta historia estuvo al borde de las lágrimas mientras escribía el final y le encantaría saber vuestras opiniones.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
